Lesser Spotted Derpy-Pig
Lesser Spotted Derpy Pig A rare species of pig (or pigu) that supposedly went extinct on August 8th 2012. The extinction(or "Purging" as Simon Puts it) of this species was the result of the hunger (like the extinction of the pigs at Pig Island) attained by Lewis (Honeydew Inc.), and Sjin (Sjips Co.) while working on "Oil Island". The Lesser Spotted Derpy Pigs were the only natives of Oil Island (or as Lewis stated "Derpy Pig Island"), it was said that their meat smells different from ordinary pork, it was also said to be particulary derpy and delicious, tasting rather like chicken, especially with apple sauce. The correct manner in which to consume Lesser Spotted Derpy pig is as follows: Take small bites back and forth between the cooked pig meat itself, and apple, until both are fully consumed. According to Simon's Vast Knowledge about Minecraft's biodiversity, the Lesser Spotted Derpy-Pig is often confused with the pink frog, also native to Oil island and the pigs of Pig Island (most commonly confused.) Lewis stated that surviving pigs may have migrated, and may return to Oil Island once it has been reclaimed by nature. Honeydew Inc. Left the Island a heritage gift of '2 Slices of Derpy Pork'. Simon also stated that The Lesser-Spotted Derpy Pig Had over 3 Tails in total. Current Residents of Pig Island *Jeremy Kyle *Trisha (Deceased - killed in a freak accident) *Jerry Springer *Michael Porkinson - Offspring of Jeremy and Jerry History On August 11th 2012 Honeydew Inc. financed an expansion of Oil Island to make a Nature Reserve to attempt repopulation of the species. On August 16th A small haven for the surviving pigs of this species was built out of dirt, sprouting 4 trees by Simon.On August 18th 2012 an explosion on Oil Island caused by combustion engines may have startled any approaching pigs if there were any,the Nature Reserve was fortunately unharmed,Lewis stated that the ruins of Oil Island will be remade into the natural Oil Island state,allowing further more chance to repopulate the species.On August 20th 2012 Honeydew Inc. Officially returned Oil Island to the native Pigs,if they were ever to return,and that they shall return one day to check on the species.Many Days Later,Simon Had Hallucinations that the Pigs would return,and thought that the Oil Island Sanctuary was not big enough for the Pigs,so he Travelled to the Sjips Co. HQ(Decoy) and explained to Sips and Sjin his problem,so they gave him some High Quality Dirt to expand Pig Island,and Lewis Gave him some Pink Wool to build a Pig Statue,as a Peace Offering to the Pigs,but was Ineffective.In Tekkit Ep.42 ,Simon Travelled to the Official Sjips Co. HQ to see if they could help any further,Sips Suggested that Simon should give him the Deed to Oil Island so that Sjin could make 'Hyper breeding Pigs' via some Top Secret Sjips Co. Technology,which Simon did.On the 27th of September Sips and Sjin ventured to Oil Island with Simon to Survey it before starting the Recuperation Process;which is Bringing pigs from days before the Extinction into present time,Without taking ANY precaution of Time Paradox,On this day they also discovered Creeper Island in the Vicinity.On the7th of October,when Simon returned to Oil Island he noticed lots of heavy machinery owned by Sjips Co. and several Pigs later to be named. Quotes "This one looked particulary derpy" - Lewis "There is nothing, not even a Sausage!" - Simon "The dodo bird of our age" - Sjin ''"Now the choice is: do we save this specimen and preserve the species, which would be the Honeydew Inc. way, or do we ice this fool and have some bacon" - ''Sjin http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C0wZZW1QDQI&feature=g-u-u Trivia *The Lesser Spotted Derpy-Pig is semi-sentient, for they were mildly aware of the massacre. *The species is almost extinct but maybe recuperating. *Simon attempted to attract individuals via cooked chicken, which must mean they are omnivorous. Category:Characters Category:Tekkit V3 Category:Tekkit series Category:Minecraft Miscellany